


Fever Dreams

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just wall to wall smut with a sprinkling of well-earned embarrassment. I've got no excuses for this paltry lack of a summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 30 Day NSFW Challenge: Day 4 - Masturbation. The pairing was requested by medeadea because she loves her Ennoshitas.

Lips course down his chest as a dark head disappears between his legs, and Ennoshita gasps when a hot mouth fastens around his cock. Moving up and down, that mouth shreds what’s left of Ennoshita’s composure, and his fingers plunge into those short, soft locks because he thinks he’ll fly apart if he has nothing to do but moan into the cool air of his dorm room.

“Fuck,” he murmurs as a tongue swirls around his foreskin. “Mmm, you’re so good.”

There’s a hum, and it sends lightning straight through Ennoshita. His fingers fist in that dark hair, and teasing brown eyes meet his across the plane of his stomach, a finger wagging to chide him for his roughness.

“You’re killing me,” Ennoshita complains because he thinks he’s going to melt. “Sometimes, I think you do it on purpose.”

That throaty chuckle Ennoshita loves so much vibrates through him. “Now, now,” Daichi says with a serious expression that belies the mischievous twinkle in his eye. “You’re the one who’s not following the rules. What did I tell you about the rules?”

Ennoshita sighs. “‘Stay still, Chikara-kun,’” he recites in the most gravelly voice he can muster.

Daichi nods in approval before softly biting the downy skin of Ennoshita’s inner thigh, which elicits a whimper from its recipient. “You’re a monster, Sawamura,” he moans.

“Damn straight.”

Daichi doesn’t say another word as he works his way back up to Ennoshita’s aching cock. The return of Daichi’s skilled mouth is a gift Ennoshita doesn’t intend to have taken away, so he does his best to do as his lover has bid. However, when he feels the head hit the back of Daichi’s throat, he opens his mouth to shout but can’t because his breath has betrayed him.

Writhing against the pure sensation, Ennoshita can’t help but trail a toe up the inside of Daichi’s rock-solid thighs and caress the hardness between his legs. He yelps when Daichi pinches his hip.

“Do you _want_ me to stop?”

“No,” Ennoshita huffed, his bloodstream so saturated with desire that he can’t manage much more than that desperate gasp. “Please.”

Daichi smiles and pecks a kiss to the tip of Ennoshita’s cock. “Good boy.”

It takes everything Ennoshita has, but he stays still as Daichi works his body into a frenzy, his rough tongue scraping away the last of Ennoshita’s composure as he comes hard into Daichi’s mouth.

Finally, Ennoshita can breathe and he musters a glance up at Daichi, who is wiping a small dribble of come off of his chin and licking it off his finger like a lollipop.

“And now for the traffic report,” Daichi says.

“Huh?” Ennoshita shakes his head. “What did you say?”

“The main thoroughfares leading into the Business District are clear, but there are a few blockages near the construction on the south side of the area.”

Sitting up, Ennoshita looks around his dorm room, only to find his alarm clock set on radio mode rather than the normal tone and his hand jammed down his boxers.

“Wow.” He can scarcely believe that had had a dream that was so filthy. So real. And with _Sawamura Daichi_ as its star.

With a frown, he pulls his hand out of his shorts and cringes at the soggy feeling left behind, as well as the rapidly drying crust forming on his fingers.

But he can’t do much but shrug as he extricates himself from bed and silences the clock. So he apparently has a subconscious thing for his old volleyball captain, and it’s a thing he’s willing to file under ‘never discuss with another living soul as long as he lives’.

Glad his roommate is dead to the world, Ennoshita goes about his morning routine after ruthlessly scrubbing his newfound perversion off of his hands. Finally, he feels like he can move on with his day.

He receives the text when he’s in the middle of his Cinematic Technology lecture. When his long-winded professor comes up for air after a long diatribe about lighting, Ennoshita chances a glance at the message, only to yelp out loud and drop his phone.

_Hey, Ennoshita!_ _I feel like I haven’t talked to you forever. How have you been? Learn anything that hasn’t leaked out of your brain yet?_

_-Daichi_

“Ennoshita-kun,” Hirohito-sensei says gravely. Almost everyone in the class is gaping at him, and Ennoshita feels his face go scarlet. “I assume it’s a matter of life and death if you see fit to disrupt my class.”

“My sincerest apologies, sir,” Ennoshita says hastily, not daring to look the old man in the eye. “It won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t.”

With that, the lesson resumes, but Ennoshita can’t even pretend that he’s paying attention as his mind drifts to the ‘disturbance’ from this morning.

It was certainly the first time he’d ever dreamed about Daichi, but if karma has anything to say about it, it won’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, I am trash.


End file.
